classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Desolace
Desolace is a gray, rocky wasteland region of western Kalimdor. The land is littered with bones, its skies black and stormy, with lightning and high winds. Pools of murky water cover a landscape dotted with the ruins of ancient Highborne structures. Geography The barriers of the Stonetalon Mountains lie to the north and Feralas to the south and southeast, isolating Desolace from much of the rest of Kalimdor. The grasslands and mesas of Mulgore stand directly east, and the land runs rugged and open to the storm-tossed coast to the west. The winds create waterspouts against the lowland hills along the shore. The western coastline of Desolace is lush, in contrast to the wasteland of its interior, with the airy inn of Shadowprey Village allowing travelers to wake up to a beautiful view of the waterline. Inhabitants Four centaur tribes inhabit Desolace. They wage war on all who enter their domains, including one another. Each tribe is led by one of the dreaded khans, and is known by a distinctive tribal color - Black, Brown, Green, Red, and Yellow. Members use the color to mark their weapons and their faces. The khans who lead each tribe rarely have contact with each other except in times of war. The smallest and least influential of the tribes is the Kolkar, whose ancestral grounds lie along the eastern mountains. Not far south of the Kolkar are the Magram tribe, whose yurts and pavilions are haphazardly scattered among acrid pools of brackish water near the juncture of the eastern and southern ranges. Just west of the road leading from Feralas, not far from the coast are the Gelkis. The Gelkis centaur inhabit a large ravine and the surrounding plateau. A cave entrance in the rocky cliff face, which houses the Gelkis leadership, can only be accessed by crossing a treacherous rope bridge. Finally, the Maraudine tribe inhabit the canyons and cliffs, pinched between the coast of the Veiled Sea to the west, and the Kodo Graveyard to the east. The entrance to the dreaded Maraudon lies in the heart of Maraudine territory. Desolace is a battleground for many opposing factions. Apart from the tension between the Horde and the Alliance, at Shadowprey Village and Nijel's Point respectively, the Kolkar, the Gelkis, the Magram, and the Maraudine centaurs fight as much against each other as they do against the orcs and the humans. In the meantime, the demons and satyrs summoned by the Burning Blade increase the risk of a region-wide demonic infestation and present a major challenge for both the Horde and the Alliance. The naga presence to the northwest is also rapidly becoming a source of concern. Notable characters Desolace is home to several characters of note. At Ghost Walker Post, Maurin Bonesplitter and Takata Steelblade seek aid in the battle against the Burning Blade. In Shadowprey Village, Taiga Wisemane attempts to cleanse the demonic taint that the Burning Legion has brought with it. And at Nijel's Point, Kreldig Ungor sends bold adventurers to the wide corners of the land in search of mystical items and treasure. In addition, Rexxar used to wander these lands with his bear companion Misha until the Dark Portal reopened. Other inhabitants In addition to the centaur, Burning Blade cultists control maintain extensive presence in Desolace, with their outposts of the Thunder Axe Fortress, Shadowbreak Ravine and the Mannoroc Coven. There is also extensive demonic infestation, particularly in the areas of the Mannoroc Coven and Sargeron. Both the Alliance and the Horde have started occupying Desolace, with the Horde constructing two notable settlements - the Darkspear trolls established Shadowprey Village on the western coast and the tauren have established Ghost Walker Post on the hills above the Kodo Graveyard. An Alliance town has been built at Nijel's Point among the night elven ruins, deep within the mountain ridge to the north that separates Desolace from the Stonetalon Mountains region. The relative success of the Horde's expansion into Desolace has raised a number of concerns throughout the political elites of both Kalimdor and Azeroth, but particularly among the Alliance. These concerns stem mainly from the fact that the Horde's colonization appears to be proceeding seemingly unhindered by the extensive presence of the Burning Blade cult. Allegations have emerged that the Horde has forged an agreement of sorts with the cultists. Determined to dispel these allegations and demonstrate to the Alliance that the Horde no longer consorts with demons, Warchief Thrall has commanded Keldran in Orgrimmar to take any steps necessary to remove the Burning Blade from the region. Getting there ; Alliance:From Stonetalon Peak in the Stonetalon Mountains, head southwest through the Charred Vale. There is a pass at the southern border of the vale leading into Desolace. Nijel's Point can be found in the northern mountains, east of the pass. ; Horde:From Sun Rock Retreat, go up the trail west into the Charred Vale, then south into Desolace. The Horde flight path is in Shadowprey Village in the southwestern corner of the zone, on the coast. Maps and subregions *Topographic map of Desolace Dungeons Travel hubs Flight paths from Nijel's Point * Auberdine, Darkshore * Stonetalon Peak, Stonetalon Mountains * Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh * Feathermoon Stronghold, Feralas Flight paths from Shadowprey Village * Thunder Bluff * Sun Rock Retreat, Stonetalon Mountains * Camp Mojache, Feralas Adjacent regions Quests Questing in Desolace usually takes place between levels 30-40. Some notable quests in the area include a series of quests to befriend one of the centaur clans, accomplished first by killing their enemies and then by performing quests for them. Resources * Herbs ** Stranglekelp ** Bruiseweed ** Wild Steelbloom ** Grave Moss ** Kingsblood ** Liferoot ** Ghost Mushroom (One of the few regions where you can gather it.) ** Gromsblood (One of the few regions where you can gather it.) * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Truesilver Deposit ** Mithril Deposit Wild creatures * Air Elementals * Basilisks * Carrion Birds * Centaurs * Crabs * Doomguards * Felbeasts * Felguards * Ghosts * Hyenas * Infernals * Kodos * Makrura * Naga * Satyr * Scorpids * Sea Giants * Skeletons * Succubi * Thunder Lizards Trivia *The surrounding mountains form a significant barrier to travel, a key reason why the centaur have never established more than a sporadic presence elsewhere on Kalimdor. Gallery Nijel's Point.jpg|Nijel's Point Shadowprey Village.jpg|Shadowprey Village Valley spears.jpg|Valley of Spears Thunder Axe Fortress.jpg|Thunder Axe Fortress Shadowbreak Ravine.jpg|Shadowbreak Ravine Ranazjar Isle.jpg|Ranazjar Isle Category:Desolace